


What do you Think this Song is about?

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: KimCop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: This story is just my Fantasy about Kimmon and Copter relationshipI just tried i m sorry for my english and my many mistakes.I m not mother language i m italianI ll do my best.This is not a mingkit story.





	What do you Think this Song is about?

-P'Kim...P'Kim ...P'Kim...stop repeating his name - said Bas frustraited.

-I just think we should ask him what he thinks before...after all he is our leader- explained calm Copter.

-Of course he is ....and i know him... P'Kim was totally agreed ...- started to protest Bas.

-What am i totally agreed?- right in that moment Kimmon walked in the room. -...and for the record i'm always agreed with Cop and totally disagreed with you- said to Bas smiling to Cop.

-Omg you two are so ....i'm take a break- said Bas isterical going away and shuting the door after him.

-What do i say? I was just kidding- said P'kim looking Cop with innocent eyes.

-I know- said Copter to him -he wanted to add this rap to the ours next song- he tried to explain and came closer to P showing the papers on which Bas was writing the notes.

Their arms were touching each other, Cop always tensed up when they were alone and really close.

-And this is very good... but i just think it doesn't fit with this specific song- he kept explaing trying to stay focus -You know this song is about pure and uncondicional love and i don't think ...- 

-do you not think Bas knows what is pure love?- he said to him with a big shining smiling.

Copter had to blink as if from that smile a blinding light had came out.

-Came on P ...don't be mean... He work so hard on this words...- he said to him serious.

-I know... i know... i'm just joking ....- said P'Kim. -Anyway i think.... this words fit with his song more then the ours song... i'm agreed with you...as always- he added to smiling again, Cop smiling embarassed to him and looked away.

 -This words are too strong, hot, bold and shameless   ....our new love Song is about a young love... a first love ...and only the first love can be pure and shy...- 

-The true love- Copter corrected him - i had write this song and it is about the true love ... is more a swoly discover ...a realization step by step... this is not as a tsunami ...this is not a one night stand ...this is forever....is eternal...this is much deeper then...-

-Sex?- interruped Kim with his usually smart smile on the face.

Copter was impressed but at the same time even annoying from that smile.

-I know sex can be deeper P- he protested.

-Do you know? Really?- he said with the ironic smile on his lips again.

 -Of course i know... i'm not a baby ...I mean a deeper feeling ...-

-Oh..so do you know how was deeper feelings? So are you capeable to understand it?- Kim said looking him surprised.

-Of course i am.- said Cop a little bit upset.

-Trust me you wouldn't recognize it even if you had it in front of you every day...Maybe you know what deeper feelings are... but you aren't capeable too see it- Kimmon turned his back to Cop and go away.

Cop grabbed his shoulder and make him to turn.

-Why are you so sure?... why are you so mean with me?-asked Nong.

-I didn't want to be mean i'm sorry...- He said ruffling Copter's hair and sweet smiling to him. - You are really cute when you are upset forget what i said- he told looking him straight in the eyes and making fun of him.

Cop cheeck became red and he looked away, for him was really hard hold the gaze of Kim, but he wanted an explaination.

\- you have to stop treating me as a child, maybe i am your Nong, but i am a grow up man 

Do you know?- he said angry and take P's hand from his head.

-Trust me ...i know..- he said staring him for a while - i didn't want to upset you ... i didn't know what i was saying...can you please forgive me naaa...?- he asked.- I'm sorry... i really am...- he added.

Copgi can't handle that smile and that look togheter so he found himself returning that smile to him.

-I have to go now... i have to found Bas and talk to him... i think he is upset with me too- Kimmon said to him.

Kim left the room and said goodbye to Cop.

Cop stood in the recording room for finished his work, but he can't stop thinking to his P's words, when he came out he went to found his friends for showing his progress.

He saw his friends talking outside the building, laughing and eating icecream, under the shadow of a big three.

He felt a strange feeling of jelousy grow up in this stomach, "Why does not P'Kim call me? Does not ask me if i would icecream?" He thought.

They couldn't see them cause they turned their back to him, they was talking 

-Nong Cop almost got me- said P'Kim with a sad smile.

-What's happend this time?- ask Bas annoying as someone was ear often story like this.

Copter wont spying on them, but they was talking about him, so he stood still to listen what they was saying, the curiousity was too strong.

-he had challenged me about recognize deep feeling so i was really tempted too shout on his face..."i'm in love with you from two years stupid kid".-

Cop was totally frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't breath even.

\- if you was waiting the right moment maybe it was- said Bas with a smart look.

\- you know i can't tell him what i really fell ....- started to explain Kimmon.

-i know ...i know you wont ruined your beautiful friendship ...can i puke a little bit Now? 

You are so cheesy...- said Bas and faked to puke in his hands.

-don't make fun of your P - he said angry.

\- i am just saying if i was him i would to know...- Bas said. 

\- For once time in my life i'm agreed with Bas- Cop said out loud and runned away inside the building.

Kim stood still totally incapable to do anything, he didn't know what to say, he was completely paralised by fear.

-Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck...- said Bas -move! run after him... - he yelled and pushed him.

-I don't know what to do- he said and he seemed like a ghost.

-I don't care you have to do something- he said -So go inside that building and talk to him ..man up!- he started to kick him on the ass.

\- I'm going ...i'm going - he said and started to walk to the building, he seemed a man who go to a death sentece.

***

\- Can i came in?- he asked, he had found his Nong, he was working in the recording room.

\- This is not my room, so you do whatever you want to do- Copter answered.

-Why you are so angry? What i say is so wrong?...- Kim asked with a saddest look in his eyes that Cop ever seen.

Copter looked at him.

\- You lied to me... i trusted you... and you every day look at me and lied right in my face...- he felt shame and betrayal.

-I dont say "lie" i say more "not tell something" cause i was really worried that my feeling could ruined all of it - he said pointing the recording room -our work ...but most of all our friendship...- Kimmon tried to explain with embarass.

-So you bought icecream to Bas and laughed with him about me..- replied Copgi he couldn't control his feeling, he really didn't know what had to think.

He thought they have fun of him at his back, for all this time laughing of his stupidity.

-Listen to me ... are you worry about that? ...You completely missed the point...-  he said came close to him and grabbed Nong's shoulders with his hands.

-I just had said that i'm in love with you...- he looking deeply in his eyes and as always Cop should give up, his brain was totally eresed from that look and that face, so he smiled to him and said -what do you think this Song is about? -  and turn his back to him, he couldn't handle his eyes scruting on him till inside his soul. 

Kim stood still to staring Cop's back and only after his brain realised what that words meaned, he moved after him put one finger on Copgi's chin and turned his face, now they are eyes into eyes, neither could escape.

-What does this means...?- asked Kim keeping looking in his eyes.

\- if i could see your "deeper feeling" i thought i wasn't the only one...this last song..  that one on true love talk about us- 

-We walk side by side...we talk every day...we togheter grow ...

only now i had understand ...you are my true love and nothing  more- Kim started to sing some words of the song. -was this song about us? - asked him to Cop surprised.

-Are you deaf?... What did i just say?- 

-So you like me?- Kim said, he didn't believe to his ears.

-...and you love me?- asked Cop shy whispering.

They looked at each other and for the first time they really saw their own feelings in their eyes.

Those feelings was there all the time but they had burried them so deep inside themself, they couldn't notice until now.

-So Now what do we do?- Kim said a little bit shy.

-I Think- said Copgi- we could do this...- he said coming closer and closer to his P's lips.

-oh you are bold...- said Kim.

-I told you i know some moves- said Cop.

They kissed each other: their first Kiss.

-oh fuck...- said Bas he was going into the room -bad bad timing...shame on me- he said and runned away.

P'Kim and Nong Cop looking each other and started to laugh.

-I Think we need to take care of that- said P'Kim pointing the door.

-i Think that too- answered Copgi and they walk outside keeping laughing.


End file.
